Red dead continued
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: what if arthur had a daughter? what if she became a better gunslinger than her father? follow Skylar as she grows and becomes a woman better than dutch when he was younger. a person even her father would long to be like.
1. Chapter 1

It was the year of 1881 (eighteen years before the Blackwater incident) and it was a nice day: the sun was shining, some clouds in the sky and the temperature was comfortable with the slight breeze.  
Arthur Morgan was walking through Blackwater with Hosea. They were in town to get some supplies and things Pearson and some of the others needed, so they had the buggy with two Morgans pulling it. one was a Bay Roan; thhe other Palomino.

"Hey Hosea, do you mind going to the station to get the mail and mail off Pearson's letter?" Arthur asked as he parked the cart and he got down and he hitched the horses and he handed the letter to Hosea.  
"Yeah, no problem. make sure you get some extra sugar and extra flour, Mrs Wilson was wanting to make some pastries" Hosea said and Arthur nodded and the two split ways.

Arthur went into the general store and he handed the grocer the list sense even though Arthur could read, he couldn't ever read Mrs Wilson's handwriting. While the grocer and his helper gathered the items and loaded the cart, Arthur looked around the shop, not looking for anything in particular.

While Arthur was in the General Store, Hosea Matthews went into the station "Im here to send this letter and to collect mail for Klaus Morgan" Hosea said to the teller who ran the mail side of the ticket booth  
"Klaus Morgan? by any chance is he related to an Arthur Morgan?" The teller asked, looking a little troubled  
Hosea was a little startled but didnt show it "Possibly, may i ask why?"  
"Well a pretty little lady brought me a basket thats supposed to go to Arthur Morgan, but its urgent" the teller said awkwardly and he lifted a wicker picnic basket and on the lid was a note for Arthur Morgan and Hosea knew that handwriting  
"Mr Klaus knows him. I can take it to my boss and he can make sure it gets to mr Morgan" Hosea said and he took the basket, a little surprised by the weight.  
_'maybe she just has more supplies than usual_' he thought as he left the station with the mail and the basket.

"A basket Hosea?" Arthur asked with a chuckle when Hosea returned and the basked was set in the back with the groceries  
"Its labeled with your name. Did you forget to tell Anna the new name?" Hosea demanded from the 25 year old.  
"uh...maybe" Arthur said sheepishly after a moment of silence  
Hosea let out a groan and then he smacked Arthur's arm "How many times have Dutch and I told you that you have to be careful who you see and if they're gonna be a regular, tell them the name. And how many times do i have to tell you to not use your real name?" Hosea scolded, "its very easy for word to get out that we are here. and you have no excuse for forgetting what the name is cause we made it easy"

Arthur winced at the scolding. "Sorry Hosea" he said with a sigh as he drove the cart "whats in it anyway?"  
"I dont know, you get to open it with dutch and i to see what it is and if its going to be some kind of danger" Hosea said, annoyed at the boy he and dutch raised. "i thought you were smarter than this Arthur. you have to be careful. lack of care like this is very dangerous and there is more than just yourself to worry about"

The rest of the trip was quiet as they went back to the camp and they parked and the two got out and Hosea grabbed the basket "Mac, Davy, Bill, unload the cart" he ordered, "Arthur come on!"  
Arthur hurriedly followed one of his father figure's to the tent of the other father figure.

you see, Dutch Van der Linde and Hosea Matthew started this gang (the Van der Linde Gang) and they had taken in Arthur when he was only fourteen. Arthur was an unruly fourteen year old. The two raised the boy and taught him to read, write, shoot, and any other needed skills. then they had even taken in and raised fourteen year old John Marston, while the others of the group joined because they ether needed shelter, were useful, or saved the life of one of the members. The gang goes by the morals of Robin Hood. Rob from the rich and give to the poor.

"Whats going on out there Hosea?" Dutch looked up from one of his Evelyn Miller books. he closed the book and set it down when hosea had pulled the 'door' of the tent closed when Arthur had followed him inside.  
"Arthur is playing a dangerous game. Apparently he forgot to give Anna the name and i wanted you to present to see whats in the basket she left for Arthur."  
Dutch looked at Arthur with a disappointed look. "No doubt that Hosea already lectured you, but keep in mind next time, sense your name is on the basket, it wouldnt be hard for them to put something in it that wouldnt be very kind" Dutch said calmly

the three men looked at the basket with the name "Arthur Morgan" scrawled neatly on a note on top. Arthur took the name tag off and he opened the basket, shocked at the sight of a sleeping baby in the basket. A letter was in there with the baby.

* * *

**I dont own anything other than my oc. **

**please like and review, i like reading the reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

_""Arthur, that night we had together was wonderful, if only we could have that forever, but like you know, my father has arranged an engagement to me and the son of a rich family and you know i couldnt just run, not when my little brother needs me and my mother is ill. This letter is hard to write; i dont quite have the words. This is our daughter. Skylar Anna Morgan. As much as i wish i could keep her, my fiance and father wont allow it, they threaten to kill her. Besides, i couldnt keep her and you apart. Its best you take care of her. Please, dont turn her away. With all my love, Anna Trelawny"_" Dutch read the note out loud

Arthur was quiet as he stared at the baby, his mind running rapidly, trying to comprehend what was just read to him. he couldnt believe he- Arthur morgan- has a child. He was a gunslinger, not a father.

Hosea seemed to recover first and he turned to Dutch, taking the chance to tease the leader "looks like youre a grandpa Dutch." he laughed and dutch smirked  
"that makes you one too, sense you helped raise the boy" Dutch said with a chuckle and the two leaders then laughed quietly. The two werent bothered too much that Arthur has a child, though they were kinda sympathetic to Anna.

"What do we do now?" Arthur finally asked and the two older men just stared at Arthur like he was crazy.  
"you raise a child" Hosea said, "you are her father, you get to act like one. Now, dont feel that you are alone in this. We will all help you, but you have to man up and take responsibility"  
"Hosea is right, Arthur. You aren't alone, but now you _are_ a father." Dutch said, calmly as he looked at the boy he raised.  
"She doesn't look older than two months, how do we feed her?" Arthur said, sounding a bit frustrated  
"Mrs Wilson is still able to nurse, maybe she will be willing to help you" Hosea said, "shall i go ask her to come here for a moment?"

Later that evening, Arthur sighed as a crib and things were brought into camp, the crib was put in Dutch's tent sense Dutch had a completely enclosed tent, unlike Arthur who's tent was pretty much an awning off the side of his buggy, which housed the ammunition's and weapons. Though the things like a play pen and high chair and things of that nature, were placed by Arthur's tent.  
"We got some more tent material ordered and should be delivered in a week so we can improve your tent, until then, the crib is placed in my tent" Dutch said when he approached Arthur who was holding his child while sitting on his cot.  
"Thanks Dutch, i really appreciate it"  
"Of course Arthur. Now give the little one here" Dutch said with a smile and he then took the sleeping baby "hello little one, im your Grandpa Dutch"  
Arthur stifled a laugh at the tone Dutch used when speaking to the infant. Arthur smiled as he looked around the camp, watching the family. He rolled his eyes at Uncle and his antics. "we have a good family"  
"that we do. Times has been good to us and so has this campsite. we have a good bit of money still and im going to have the others go do small jobs and such, but until you adjust to being a father and this little girl adjusts to being here, we will be laying low" Dutch said and then he smiled as the child woke and looked around.  
The baby has Arthur's blue eyes and she was quiet as she looked around, rather quiet and calm. She cuddled more into Dutch as she was held and the camp sang by the fire which they could hear from the tents, sense it wasnt a terribly big camp

six years passed rather uneventfully, though it seems that little Skylar was rather mischievous. like for example:  
Skylar giggled softly as she was covering the sleeping Uncle in things like grass, leaves, moss, hay. Pretty much anything she could find. She giggled as she then took a stick and was approaching him to place it under his nose  
"What are you doing?"  
Skylar jumped when she heard the voice and she giggled as she turned to see her father looking at her questioningly.  
"Shh, you will wake him, daddy" she giggled  
"a herd of buffalo wouldn't wake him"  
"he sleeps a lot daddy and i thought it would be fun to mess with him"  
"well you can dump a bucket of water on him, if you would like"  
"wouldnt that be too mean, daddy?"  
"nah. the lazy man could use a wake up call"  
Skylar shook her head and she placed the stick under his nose, and she giggled when he snorted and she then decided to go do something else and she walked away, leaving uncle rather buried.  
Arthur shook his head and took a photo and then he kicked Uncle awake "Do some work!" he snapped  
"I have terminal Lumbago, Arthur, you know that" Uncle said with a grumble from being woken, which then made Arthur roll his eyes. Uncle was just far too lazy for his own good

as the years passed, Skylar grew up to be a lot like Arthur, much to Susan Grimshaw's dismay. Skylar was always out with one of the horses, she had a real talent with the horses, actually. Though if Miss Grimshaw had her way, Skylar would act more like a lady and stop doing such jobs that belong to men, but she cant control the sixteen year old.

Skylar grinned as she raced through the desert with her father "C'mon Slowpoke!" she giggled as they raced down the dirt road towards camp. They were coming back from Armadillo and Skylar had gotten the idea to race her father. She grinned as she spurred her mustang on and jumped any obstacles with no problem sense her and her horse trusted each other.  
When they got back to camp, it was close, but Skylar and her grey mustang won. She giggled as she got down and took the saddle off her horse and let the mare go eat and she grinned and carried her bag of things into Dutch's tent  
"Hey Grandpa, got you a new book" She said and handed another book written by Evelyn Miller. It was called American Inferno.  
"Well thank you, my dear" Dutch said with a smile and he had her sit next to him. He had claimed her as his heir to the group when she was twelve and he had been teaching her ways of being a leader  
"Grandpa, i heard about a rich man coming to Tumbleweed tomorrow. He's going to be in the hotel and i think it would be good to check it out. Sounded like a good score"  
Dutch was quite for a moment and then smiled "well then, i think its time for you to lead a robbery this time" he said with a smile and the sixteen year old grinned excitedly  
"I wont disappoint you Grandpa!"

* * *

**I dont own anything other than my oc. **

**please like and review, i like reading the reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

To say Skylar was excited, is an understatement. it wasn't often that they allowed her to ride with them, let alone lead a robbery! Skylar was looking over the map they had of New Austin.  
"We should ambush the train in the middle of Armadillo and tumbleweed. That area here in the middle is rather barren and uninhabited, so no law to stop us." She said as she pointed out an area between the two cities "we can just stop the train and get the money and no killing unless needed"  
"okay, then who do you want to go with and do what?" Dutch asked  
"Well dad, you can get a wagon and stop the train, Grandpa, you and i can loot the folk, Bill and Hosea can loot the luggage cars, Mac and Davey can keep watch out in case law does show up. And Jenny can drive the wagon that will hold the money" Skylar said as she looked at each person she gave a job to.  
"when will we go?" Mac asked with a smirk.  
"Tonight"

As the sun began to set, everyone was preparing for the mission ahead. Skylar double checked the supplies and double checked the saddle on her mustang as Arthur approached  
"I dont like you joining us, but at the same time im so proud and i want you to have this" he said and he extended his hand to her as she looked at him, in his grasp was an old be reliable revolver. "It was my fathers, and it was my first revolver. now its time its your first revolver"  
Skylar smiled and she took the revolver and put it in her holster and she hugged him "I love you daddy" she murmured as she hid her face in his chest and he embraced her, tightening his arms around her  
"I love you more than anything and im so very proud of you" he murmured and she smiled at him.

Later that evening, she was sitting on her horse as she watched her father bring the cart onto the tracks and she covered her face with the bandana and she smirked as she watched the train stop, its wheels sparking on the tracks. She got off the horse and walked onto the train "This is a robbery! remain seated and kindly pass your valuables and money this way" she said as she pointed her revolver at the folk while she and Dutch relieved them of their valuables, though her father did have to knock a few folk out for getting a little too excited. The others had to kill the couple guards that were on the train, but, thats the risk of the job.

"Alright, so, thank you all for your donation, its greatly appreciated. We will let you all go free to Tumbleweed as long as you all keep this to yourselves. Don't forget, we have eyes and ears everywhere, you will regret it if you tell" Skylar warned, "relay the message to the two men that had to be put down for a little nap. Sorry for that by the way but they were getting too excited and that wouldn't have been good for anyone"  
She smirked as she and the others got off the train and she watched the gang leave before she signaled to her father to move the cart and she waited for him to get on her horse with her before riding back to camp, everyone splitting up and going their own way to not be tracked back to camp.

Skylar let out a sigh of relief as she trotted through the open prairie, the stars in full shine as the sky was clear. The wind gave a gentle breeze in the early summer of 1897. She had her horse stop and she let out a sigh and looked to the stars above, her mind filled with thoughts and questions, questions she knew she may never get her answer to.  
"I wish i knew my Mother" she said softly to her horse "As much as i love Dad, i just wish i could meet her at least once." she said and she decided to sketch the the full moon and all the stars, or at least as many as she could get on the page.

Later that night Skylar finally got back to camp and she quietly put her tack away as the group partied. She brushed down her grey mustang that she named Gunsmoke. "get some rest girl" she said softly as she went over to her and her fathers shared tent and she watched the others party.  
"You should go join them" A voice said, making Skylar jump  
"You scared me grandpa Hosea." She said as Hosea sat next to her on her cot "I just... im not one for parties, besides they're drinking"  
"you dont need to drink to join them" he countered.  
"I guess. I dont know, I would rather just relax."  
"You have too much on your mind child, you really should go join them. The party is for you anyway"  
Skylar sighed and nodded and she got up and walked with Hosea to the fire pit where the others were gathered, singing, laughing, and drinking. Skylar rolled her eyes when Bill fell over, drunk per usual. Reverend Swanson was in his tent reading his bible to his wife.  
Skylar sat next to her father and leaned into him as he sang with the group. She was a bit confused when she was handed a drink in a tiny little cup, by Dutch, who sat by her and Arthur  
"Today makes you an official outlaw, so I see no reason you cant have your first shot of alcohol" he said and she blinked and glanced around and saw all eyes where on her, so, she downed it in one drink, taking her first shot, though they all got a good laugh when she coughed a bit and it burned a bit, but, that didnt stop them and she actually relaxed and had fun; her worries and concerns leaving her for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

**I don't own anything other than my oc. **

**please like and review, i like reading the reviews**


End file.
